Ovilas Ironwing (Heroic)
This is a difficult fight. First make sure you kill ALL the potential adds around the room. During the fight you will probably get knocked around alot, and you do not want to get knocked into other mobs. Ovilas Ironwing is rooted on top of his pedistal, he cannot be pulled off, so you will have to fight him there. At the beginning of the fight, make sure your tank puts his back against one of the 4 "pillars" surrounding Ovilas Ironwing on his platform, the rest of the group should also put there backs against a pillar as well. If you get the message "Cannot see target" just inch your way down to the platform until you can see him. After a certain amount of time, for us it was when Ovilas Ironwing was at 60% health, he will spawn adds. These are bubble things that NEED to be killed. It is best to make a macro to target the adds and place it on your hotbar. (/Target a blister)(the name A BLISTER will work, sorry I forgot the name, not full name of mob, but it will work). These adds will throw you off the pedistal, if you have your back to the pillars you may not get thrown, but that is not a promise, they still threw us, but it helps a little. Also, the mobs, if they touch you, hit you with an arcane. You will need arcane remedies of lvl 91 on all the members of your group. Cure the arcane as soon as you can. If you are thrown off the pedestal, get back on it as soon as possible. If you do not, there is a chance that Ovilas Ironwing will teleport you to the pedestal, directly under him. If this should happen, chains will grab you and all other members of your group on the pedistal and slow you way down. The reason for this is Ovilas Ironwing is about to unleash a devistating aoe, targeting directly at the person who was teleported. Inform all your group you were teleported as soon as it happens. At this point you can do one of 2 things: 1) Use a aoe blocker for the group, this will save everyone but the person teleported, he will get blown away as it is a direct aoe. 2) Get off the platform as soon as possible, the whole platform, not just the top. The person teleported should do this anyway, as they are the one targeted. Because everyone is chained and running slow, you will probably have to use sprint to get off in time (Don't forget to turn sprint off, it eats power. You will have power issues in this fight anyway without eating it all up with sprint). anyone who is not protected by an aoe blocker and is on any part of the platform will be one shotted. The further away you are from the platform, the less damage you will take, so if your near the platform when the aoe goes off, you will take some damage, but will probably live. The more adds that are up, the more you will get thrown, and the more Ovilas Ironwing will teleport you. Kill the adds. They are easy to kill, they are way underconned ^^^ ups, they move slow and can be easily ranged. We found that if you use arcane reprieve pots, this helps you alot. First it gives you some extra time to hit a pot after a blob throws you or touches you. Second, the chains appear to be arcane as well, so you can move a little bit faster with the reprieve on. Third, the aoe appears to be an arcane as well, so it gives you a little protection. If you are on the platform when the aoe goes off tho, this will not help. When the adds are down, run back to Ovilas Ironwing and burn him while you can, if you try to range him, he will teleport people randomly to him. Second, adds spawn where players are located, if you are all near him, they spawn near the whole group and can be easily killed. If you are split up, the adds are split up as well, and will cause havok through the group. If you rez after being killed at the front of the zone, there is a chance adds will pop on or near you as you are running back to the fight. If you can get a bard in the group, it helps alot, as they give you an extra in combat run speed boost. This will help with the chains alot. Also, if you can get a troub as your bard, you get an extra ward vs. arcane, in this fight that can make all the difference. I know what I am about to say contradicts itself, but here goes. If you have enough dps. the fight should go easy, but in general this fight is not about dps, it is about killing the adds, surviving the arcane, and pop shotting the name in between adds. It can be a long fight, but it is not a sprint, it is a marathon, so keep that in mind. tl;dr - fight is hard. dont get knocked back, kill the adds.